


Three Little Leons

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, Strong Language, Swearing, this is the most epic crossover don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: One Leon is a medic, one Leon is a baseball player and the other Leon is Galar's Champion. What happens when they meet?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Three Little Leons

**Author's Note:**

> (P) - Pokemon  
> (D) - Danganronpa  
> (B) - Blustone  
> So you know who is who.  
> (It's very short, btw)

"Who the fuck are you two?" Leon (D) asked as soon as the other two Leons walked in.

"Well, I'm Leon and this is also Leon." Leon (P) answered.

"I'm also Leon."

"No shit, Sherlock, Katt told us that."

"Guys, just be civil." Leon (B) tried to calm the other two down.

"So why did she put us three together?" Leon (D) asked, sighing.

"Uhh, because we have the same name?!" Leon (P) answered, clenching his fists.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

"Don't even think about it, Charizard will incinerate you!"

"I WILL MURDER YOU AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT SINCE MONOKUMA ISN'T HERE!"

"Guys, please, you're hurting my ears." Leon (B) sat down and covered his ears. The other two didn't listen and just kept arguing.

This was going to be hell.


End file.
